


The Shield-Maiden

by creameii



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fierce ingrained protectiveness, Lots of OCs - Freeform, Multi, Not Beta Read, Reader-Insert, complete original society inserted in an attempt to explain anything on why reader would exist, gods/goddesses are jerks and impartial, slow-burn, tags updated as story continues, world-building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creameii/pseuds/creameii
Summary: The winds carried the tales of a land trapped in an age old battle to someplace far, far south of that land.Though meager in comparison to the beings that graced that land, something caught wind of the tales.And to its own Queen it whispered"To the Sword, we shall provide a Shield"





	The Shield-Maiden

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written fan-fiction before, and I have no idea what I'm doing.  
> 

It did not wake. 

And It did not sleep. 

It merely, was. 

Rather, it experienced more of a coming to awareness of the words and song that the wind whispered to it. For the Wind traveled long and far, always growing old and new within the same cycle. When it swept passed, it carried with it the stories of the land. 

This one tasted of malice. 

Though, through the swirling copper and sweltering fear, pierced courage and hope. 

Similar to the fondness and reverence it received from those that inhabited its own land.

The wind continued on, never having known of the spark it left behind. 

It did not wake, and it did not sleep, but when the wind once more came 'round in its journey, Its awareness peaked, now curious once more. 

The wind told tales of loss, and it could not help but feel sorrow. 

And from that sorrow, grew an idea--a will. 

This Divine, once content to spread thin across its land and blanket those that worshiped it, shifted. 

If the trees quivered, and the land moaned, many of the people took no notice. 

The Divine, once thin, rolled and slipped, until all of its essence compacted into something more suitable to its need. 

It Awoke, and with it carried love and pity for a tale that was not one of its own. 

In its knew form it slept and dreamed of mercy for those it had grown a fondness for, far far away from the land of a power greater than its. 

\--

She was the Queen to a small, but prospering kingdom.

Nestled at the base of a mountainside, its rich fertile soil was a direct blessing from the warmth that protected the land. To the North of the bluffs that surrounded it, lied naught but sand 'till the ends of the land, as it was told. To the south, bountiful forests. And beyond that, water as salty as the rocks mined from the mountains. Trade to their southern kin that kept their people content and happy, content in the peace their lives afforded them. 

They worshiped the Sun with bountiful feasts, and they worshiped the moon with respectful vigils. They respected the sprites that inhabited the forest, and they respected the soil from which they farmed. 

Such was the way of life for her people. 

When the Queen felt the energy shift and roll, she took to the cave deep within the base of the mountain. There, she snuffed the light of her torch, closed her eyes, and sat prostrated in the dark until the warmth of her land,  _ her home _ , filled the area, flowing over her skin like water warmed by the midday sun. 

The dark of the cavern warped, no longer an enclosed space, filling until it stretched before her like a void. 

She whispered into the void, concern laced through her voice. 

When that warmth wrapped around her, far stronger and denser than she had ever felt before, she started in surprise.

Though through her shock and surprise, she kept her eyes closed still in the presence of the Divine, as it began to speak.

"Far past the mountains and the sands that lie beyond. There is a land, great and vast." 

The Queen bit her lip at the voice, soft and mighty, for it caused her ears to ring out and an unpleasant throb near the back of her scalp. 

She waited, and it continued. 

"The land itself is blessed with a great magic. And far before your time, the winds tell told tale of a story, a curse, that has weaved itself into the fabric of time. Destined to repeat." 

_ Destined to Fail _

She swore could almost hear its thoughts, though the inflection-less way it spoke gave nothing away. It was the shift in the energy that coated her skin moved, and the sting that began to prickle her eyes. 

To hear the energy of what blessed her homeland, all that she had known... react in such a visceral manner. It bloomed a conflicting sorrow in her chest, and heat in her gut. 

The Divine continued on, whether oblivious to her blossoming feelings of jealousy or willfully ignorant, she could not discern. It spoke of a future blighted by malice and hate, and of courage, and hope in the face of death. 

It wanted to help, to create an element that would push the fight in the favor against the destruction. To stand by the heroes in their journey, and protect them as they protect the land. 

To insert itself into a matter that did not belong to it. 

The thought came to her before she could stop it, burning from an ember of jealousy that came from hearing how her deity wished to help in a matter in a land that her people had never set foot on. Far beyond even  _ its _ own reach. They were her own thoughts, not one that she would say aloud, or even think twice on...and yet, 

The Divine heard. 


End file.
